November rain
by licca-weasley-malfoy
Summary: Um casal... e um intruso. O que acontece nesse triangulo amoroso? Ela terá que escolher com qual dos dois ficará... sera que é ele, o amor de sua vida? Será que ele, justo ELE conseguirá conquista o coração de sua “rival”? (hgd pós hogwarts)


Sinopse: um casal... e um intruso. O que acontece nesse triangulo amoroso?  
Ela terá que escolher com qual dos dois ficará... sera que é ele, o amor de  
sua vida? Será que ele, justo ELE conseguirá conquista o coração de sua  
"rival"? (h/g/d pós hogwarts)  
[N/A] b Gente, essa é a minha primeira songfic envolvendo h/g (só costumo  
fazer d/g) e sinceramente não sei se será a ultima, pois não gosto nem um  
pouco desse shipper... mas, eu estou muito louca hoje e resolvi criar essa  
songfic mesmo sendo de um shipper que eu não gosto! Por favor, eu peço que  
leiam e comentem! Quem sabe se vocês lerem, gostarem e comentarem eu acabo  
fazendo mais algumas dessas songfics ou até mesmo um fanfic!! Por favor  
comentem!! (a musica foi adaptada so nas partem que o axl se refere a uma  
mulher, eu coloquei como sendo, esta musica, para um homem. Obs: não se  
baseiem na musico, eu só coloquei ela porque gosto muitooouWhen I look into your eyes  
(Quando eu olho nos seus olhos)  
I can see a love restrained  
(Eu posso ver um amor reprimido)  
But roney when I hold you  
(Mas, querido, quando te abraço)  
Don't you know I feel the same?  
(Você não sabe que eu sinto o mesmo?) /u  
Harry Potter sorria pensando na sua ruivinha que há essa hora já devia  
estar longe. Gina ia ao Brasil, precisava tratar de negócios empresariais.  
Agora ela trabalhava para o banco dos bruxos, Gringots, como gerente (n/a:  
isso existe no Gringots?). Estava casada há cinco anos e meio com o famoso  
Auror Harry Potter que estava no seu banheiro se preparando para tomar  
banho quando ouvi um som vindo da janela. Era o Ignon (n/a: kkk olha o nome  
da corujinha, coitada), a coruja de Gina. Harry pegou o pergaminho e  
despachou a coruja, responderia a carta de sua mulher depois.  
u'Cause nothin' lasts forever  
(Pois nada dura para sempre)  
And we both know hearts can change  
(E ambos sabemos que corações podem mudar)  
And it's hard to hold a candle  
(E é difícil carregar uma vela)  
In the cold November rain  
(na fria chuva de novembro) /u  
Gina estava adorando o Brasil. Já tinha até feito amizade. Agora ela estava  
em um shopping trouxa chamado Pátio Brasil, em Brasília, na capital. O  
shopping estava lotado cheio de jovens de todos os estilos e idades. Ela se  
sentia bem mais jovem agora, ela nem podia acreditar que já fazia cinco  
anos e meio que tinha se formado em Hogwarts.  
Ela escolhia qual blusa compraria, estava em duvida entre a preta ou a  
azul. Decidiu ficar com a preta, pois esta destacava a cor de sua pele  
alva.  
Voltou para o hotel e encontrou a carta de Harry em cima da mesa e começou  
a ler.  
i "Oi Gina, como vai aí no Brasil? Você está gostando daí? Estou louco  
para que você volte logo, mas isso só acontecerá daqui dois dias, não é  
mesmo? Bem, contarei as noticias: Rony e Hermione se casaram! Gui e  
Carlinhos já voltaram para A toca e estão com suas respectivas noivas!".  
Acho que é isso, meu bem. Volte logo, ok?  
Afetuosamente, Harry". /i  
Gina não via a hora de voltar a Londres. Ela estava adorando o Brasil, mas  
já sentia muitas saudades de todos, principalmente de Harry. Só de pensar  
que estaria de volta em dois dias ela já se sentia mais alegre.  
Já estava na hora de jantar e Gina já estava sentada á mesa de jantar do  
restaurante do luxuoso Hotel. Ela aguardava, apenas, pelo seu prato. Estava  
absorta na leitura de um livro, mas quando finalmente levantou a cabeça ela  
viu um homem lindo entrando no restaurante e indo a sua direção. Gina  
endireitou-se na cadeira e esperou que o homem chegasse mais perto. Quando  
ele chegou, ela tomou se susto pois não imaginava que ele era ninguém menos  
que i Draco Malfoy /i, seu grande rival.  
- Olha quem está aqui. Se não é a bonita senhora Weasley! – Gina esta em  
pé e Draco gentilmente segurou sua mão e beijou-a galantemente. (quem  
diria!)  
Gina corou porque não esperava tal reação do rapaz.  
- O que faz aqui no Brasil, Malfoy? – perguntou tentando manter uma  
conversa civilizada. "Será que é possível", se perguntou.  
- Negócios, Weasley. Faz o mesmo?  
- Sim, exato. Trabalho para o gringots e meu chefe mandou-me para cá.  
- Transferida?  
- Não...  
u We've been through this such a long time  
(Nós estivemos nisso por um longo tempo)  
Just tryin' to kill the pain  
(Só tentando matar a dor)  
But lovers always come and lovers always go  
(Pois amantes sempre vêm, e amantes sempre vão)  
And no one's really sure who's lettin' go today.  
(E ninguém realmente tem certeza de quem está se deixando ir  
hoje)  
Walking away  
(Indo embora) /u  
Assim se passou o almoço e os dois conversaram civilizadamente.  
- Então Weasley te vejo por aí. Preciso ir agora.  
- Até breve. – disse e saiu deixando Draco para trás observando-a partir.  
"Ela cresceu, isso eu não posso negar e está muito bonita bastante  
diferente de quando a conheci em Hogwarts", pensou.  
n Uma semana depois /n  
Gina estava sentada debaixo de um carvalho, não deveria, mas estava  
pensando nele, no seu cabelo platinado, em seus olhos encantadoramente  
cinza-azulado, em sua pele branca e principalmente em seu charme. Charme  
este que só ele possuía.  
Quando chegou o fim da tarde Gina decidiu ir embora, mas ao se levantar  
ouviu uma voz atrás de si, chamando-a. Ela se virou e viu Malfoy. Sem ter  
como evitar sentiu seu corpo tremer e um calafrio enorme invadi-la.  
"Controle-se Gina, você uma mulher casada e ama seu marido".Pensou, porem  
foi em vão.  
  
u If we could take the time to lay it on the line  
(Se nós pudéssemos ganhar o tempo para deixar tudo na linha)  
I could rest my head  
(Eu poderia descansar minha cabeça)  
Just knowin' that you were mine  
Agora ele estava ao seu lado e a observava com olhos devoradores. Ela  
estava envergonhada.  
- Está aqui em Londres há muito tempo? – perguntou conduzindo-a a se  
sentar novamente e em seguida sentando-se também.  
- Voltei há uma semana atrás. E você quando voltou?- perguntou tentando  
parecer distante e indiferente, mas não conseguia.  
- Eu voltei ontem, de noite. Vim para um casamento e depois volto para o  
Brasil, que é onde eu moro agora.  
- decidiu-se por ficar lá? Achei que estivesse lá só por causa de negócios,  
como você mesmo disse.  
- sim. Eu estava lá só por negócios, mas decidi ficar por lá. Sinceramente,  
adorei aquele lugar. Você não?  
- Sim, é encantador!- ela agora o olhava hipnotizado pela beleza do rapaz,  
o clima aumentando cada vez mais.  
Então ele fez o que nenhum dos dois esperava...  
  
(Apenas sabendo que você é meu)  
All mine  
(todo meu) uSo if you want to love me  
(Portanto, se você quer me amar)  
then roney don't refrain  
(Então, querido, não se reprima)  
Or I'll just end up walkin'  
(Ou eu acabarei caminhando)  
In the cold November rain  
(na fria chuva de novembro) u Do you need some time...on your own  
(Você precisa de um tempo... pra você?)  
Do you need some time...all alone  
(Você precisa de um tempo... sozinhp?)  
Everybody needs some time...on their own  
(Todos precisam de um tempo... para si)  
Don't you know you need some time...all alone?  
(Você não sabe que precisa de um tempo... sozinho?) /u  
  
Ela só se lembrava de estar conversando com ele e de repente, podia sentir  
seu corpo pregado ao dele. Estava tudo tão perfeito. Sabia que não podia,  
que não era certo, mas não tinha como resistir, simplesmente não tinha  
(calma Gina, nós entendemos perfeitamente). Agora ele a deitava no chão,  
colocando todo seu peso contra o corpo dela que estremecia a cada toque do  
rapaz... Foi uma tarde longa e depois da entrega os dois estavam ofegantes,  
pediam mais, mas não era possível, pelo menos  
não no momento. Gina. Agora cheia de remorso só conseguia pensar em Harry.  
O que ele faria se soubesse que neste exato momento estava deitada,  
enroscada com seu inimigo debaixo de uma arvore. (o lugar era escondido,  
viram?)  
  
u I know it's hard to keep an open heart  
(Eu sei que é difícil manter aberto o coração)  
When even friends seem out to harm you  
(Quando, até mesmo os amigos parecem te prejudicar)  
But if you could heal a broken heart  
(Mas se você pudesse curar um coração partido)  
Wouldn't time be out to charm you  
(Não haveria tempo para te encantar) u Sometimes I need some time...on my  
(Às vezes eu preciso de um tempo... pra mim)  
own Sometimes I need some time...all alone  
(Às vezes eu preciso de um tempo... sozinha)  
Everybody needs some time...on their own  
(Todos precisam de um tempo... para si)  
Don't you know you need some time...all alone  
(Você não sabe que precisa de um tempo... sozinho?) /u  
  
Agora ela estava deitada em sua cama, ao lado de Harry. Ela não conseguia  
olhá-lo, pois sentia-se envergonhada, era uma traidora. Harry não merecia  
isso. Resolveu contar a verdade. Foi difícil. A única coisa que Harry disse  
foi:  
- Saia!  
  
u And when your fears subside  
(Quando seus medos baixarem)  
And shadows still remain  
(E as sombras ainda permanecerem)  
I know that you can love me  
(Eu sei que você pode me amar) u When there's no one left to blame  
(Quando não houver ninguém para culpar)  
So never mind the darkness  
(Então, deixa pra lá a escuridão)  
We still can find a way  
(Nós ainda podemos achar um caminho)  
'Cause nothin' lasts forever  
(Pois nada dura para sempre)  
Even cold November rain  
(Nem mesmo a fria chuva de novembro) /u  
  
Agora tudo o que Gina podia fazer era acatar o pedido. Ela se foi. Voltou  
para o Brasil, mas não com o objetivo de reencontrar Mlafoy. Se o destino  
os unisse de novo, era outra coisa, mas ela não colaboraria para que isso  
acontecesse. Nunca mais.  
  
u don't ya think that you need somebody?  
(Você não acha que precisa de alguém?)  
Don't ya think that you need someone?  
(Você não acha que precisa de alguém?)  
Everybody needs somebody  
(Todos precisam de alguém)  
You're not the only one  
Você não é o único!  
You're not the only one  
(Você não é o único!) /u  
(SERA QUE CONTINUA...?- isso você decidi...) 


End file.
